The last of us: AU
by Fitneptune
Summary: Early 2013. The apocalypse had just struck Texas. Chaos was raining down all over. No one was safe in Travis County. Those who were lucky to get out barely did. In an altered Universe where Sarah survives but Joel didn't and she now has to go with her new step mother through a world of hell What's to come of them? Current chapter: Prologue


**ANN: This is just something I made in my spare time! If this is good then someone should really say something...(Then I might continue the story) Anyways I tried my best to keep the characters the same and the person who dies first may be a twist for us all! Who know's what'll happen. (Well I'll know) But anyways...uh...best of luck to this thing! I hope I get good reviews and yeah...lets do it!**

The last of us: AU

Prologue April 3rd 2013

I start drying off my skin with a beige drying towel. I wipe my arms and legs swiftly leaving nothing wet. I take the towel and run it through my hair. I put on my black D sized sports bra and my blue brief underwear. I look in the mirror at my curled up brown slightly blond hair. It's short and remains above my shoulder. I hear familiar voice down stairs. He sounds a bit annoyed. I shrug my shoulder look towards my soon to be attire. I put on my white socks with gray on the heel of my foot. Their small ankle socks. I put on a white V neck shirt. It reads in bold words 'Panic at the disco' and it reaches slightly above my waist. I put my sky blue cloudy pajamas on and tie it around my waist. I look in the mirror one last time viewing my medium brown skin. I smile with my pearly white teeth and exit the bathroom turning the light off. I go downstairs and see Joel my fiancé arguing on the phone.

"Tommy I- Tommy, Tommy listen to me. He is the contractor. He is the contractor okay? I can't lose this job." I walk over to him and hug him from behind trying to put my chin on his shoulder. _'He's so tall, warm and handsome'_ I think to myself while comforting him. He sighs and puts his hand on my wrist as I'm hugging him. "Let's talk about this in the morning okay?" I let go of him and turn on the lamp light. "Alright goodnight." He says hanging up the phone. "Hey." I say to him while he has an exhausted face expression wearing him right now.

"Hey sweetheart." He says half meaningly. His daughter Sarah sits up and scoots over. "Hi." Sarah says to him. "Scoot over for Cotton." He says to Sarah as she scoots over for me. "Its fine I'll stand Joel." I say insisting she stays. I didn't want to be a bother to Sarah. It's not like she really likes me, it's not like she's really ever liked me. Ever since her mom died and Joel and I first started dating she's hated me. She felt like I was trying to take her mom's place and be there as a replacement. I tried to explain to her I wasn't. Guess she still doesn't get it.

"Fun day at work huh?" Sarah asks trying to tease him. "What're you still doing up? It's late." Joel says holding his head up with his arm that's also resting on the couch's arm rest. "Oh crud what time is it?!" Sarah asks looking at the clock posted on the wall. The time reads 11:50 at night. "It's way past your bedtime." I say with a smirk. "But it's still today!" She says excitedly. She climbs down the couch to grab something. "Honey please, I do not have the energy for this." Joel says covering his face. "Here," Sarah says holding a white box in her hand. "What's this?" Joel says grabbing the box. "Your birthday." Joel looks confused for a moment and then opens the box. _Who can be so stressed that they can forget their own birthday?_ I thought to myself. I told him happy birthday earlier today and gave me 300$ and a kiss before he left for work. I thought he'd remember but I guess he didn't.

He opened the box and a new watch was inside. I remember giving Sarah 150$ earlier today to go buy something. Joel looked surprised at the gift he has just received. "You kept complaining about your broken watch...so I figured...you know?" Sarah says smiling innocently at him. He takes his old watch on his wrist off and puts the new one on. "You like it?" Sarah asks him. "Honey this is..." "What?" Sarah asks sounding scared. He puts the watch up to his ear then taps it as if it was broken. I show a concerned look at him and the watch. "It's nice but I think...I think it's stuck its not- "What?" Sarah says crawling to her knees on the couch looking at the watch identifying it. "What? No-no-no-no...Oh haha." She says laying back down as Joel smiles and looks at me as I do the same. "Where did you get the money to buy this?" Joel asks turning his wrist around. "Uh...Cotton gave me some money earlier today. Well that and I sell drugs. Hardcore drugs." She says smiling bluntly at him. I chuckle at her response. "Good, then you can start helping out with the rent then." I say to her sitting on Joel's lap. "Heh, you wish." She says laying down watching some weird cartoon show that played on the television.

"So my big handsome man. How was work today? And I'm serious this time." I say looking Joel in the face. He puts his hands around my face and look me in the eyes. "Oh and because your serious I'm supposed to answer you?" He asks as I giggle at him. "It's not optional. They keep n tiring my man out every damn day. I never get to have any time with you." I say placing my head on his chest. "Well, George the contractor won't let up on Tommy screwing up for the 10th time already." Joel says telling me what partly happened. "Oh really? What'd he do this time?" I ask kind of upset. Tommy is known to screw up a lot of things. That's just what little brothers do I guess. "Same old same old, pissing the boss of like usual." Joel says kissing my lips. "Did you make anything to eat?" He asks me calmly. "Eh, not tonight. I was too tired to make anything and you were gone all night so I just ordered some pizza for Sarah and myself." I replied. "What was it?" He questioned me. "I let Sarah ordered. She ordered barbeque pizza with chicken and ham." I told him as he smiled. "Is there any left?" He asked. I stood up from his lap and let him stand right after me. "I think so, I only had once slice. You can take the rest if you want." I say giving him what's left of our little meal. He enters the kitchen and opens the box of pizza taking a slice. I lean my body on the edge of the wall. _He is so damn fine._ I think to myself smiling at my man. He turns around and looks at me while eating the pizza. "What?" He says innocently. "You're just so damn fine!" I say smiling even brighter than before. He looks at me with a smile and turns back around. "You're just trying to make me happy." He says as if he were smiling. "I really mean it! I'm probably the luckiest woman in Texas to have such a stunning man." I say smiling at him as he turns around and walks over to me. He gives me a kiss on the lips leaving pizza sauce on my bottom lip. "Eww!" I say giggling as he covers his mouth giggling too. "Get this off!" I say joking with him as he backs into the sink of the kitchen. He still smiles brightly with food visible in his mouth. _So adorable._ I think to myself and wipe the sauce off my lip with a paper towel. I trailed back into the living room and looked at Sarah whom was asleep now.

Joel walked over to me and looked at her too. He grabbed her bridal style and carried her up the stairs. "You're such a good father." I say to him smirking. He smirks back as I follow him up the steps. He places her in bed and I still smile at him. "You better carry me like that come our wedding day. I joke with him as he smiles. "I'll do that to you and a lot more." He says kissing my cheek. About 15 minutes later we were in bed. I was laying down fast asleep and the last thing I saw him do was talk to Tommy. Then I was out.

I heard a ringing going on next to Joel's side of the bed. It was the home phone. There were three in the house. One in our room. One in Sarah's room. And one down stairs in the kitchen. "Joel can you get that please?" And the sound went away after that. I assumed someone picked it up to answer it but I didn't hear a voice come from behind me, but instead from Sarah's room down the hall. I turned over and looked to our bedroom door that was cracked open. I realized Joel wasn't there anymore and the blankets were ruffled as if he had left suddenly. "Joel?" I questioned as I stood up from my bed removing the blankets. I didn't have any socks on anymore. Just my pajamas shirt and other clothing.

I walked over to my bedroom door reaching for the knob as Sarah pulled it open and we both jumped in shock. "Sarah!" "Cotton!" We both say each other's name surprised. "Where's your father?" I asked her as she rubbed her eyes. "I don't know? I was coming down here to look for him. He's not in his room?" She asked concerned. "No, he's not...I don't know where he went at all. You didn't see him?" I asked her. "I don't know either." She says looking up to me. "I'll check downstairs you can go back to bed Sarah. "It appears that what we initially reported as riots; seem to be somehow connected to the nationwide pandemic." The news woman on T.V. says as I turn around and Sarah peeks in. I walk over to the TV to hear it better. "We've received reports that victims afflicted with the infection show signs of increased aggression and-""That's nearby." Sarah says staring at the TV. "We need to move everybody out of here now! There's a gas leak! Move now!" Some males in the background yell. "Lady get the hell out of here now!" A male yells as an explosion goes off. Sarah and I shake in fear as the TV turns into gray static. "Uh...what was that?" Sarah asks as we both look out the window. I feel my heart beating faster than I could think at a painful rate. Another explosion goes off in the city as a buildings lights go off.

"Oh my god..." I say looking at Sarah who stares at me with fearful eyes. "Sarah go get dressed!" I tell her as she looks at me. "What?" She says confused. "Go get dressed! We're leaving to go find your father!" I say opening the closet door in my room grabbing a black zip up sweater and a pair of blue jeans. I put the jeans on quickly and the jacket on after wards. I zip it up and run over to Sarah's room as she has already changed into a different pair of pants and she begins putting on her blue sketcher shoes. I quickly dig in her closet and place her pink Jacket on her bed. "C'mon hurry! I'm gonna call Joel and see where he's at!" I say fearfully and rush down the stairs. Police cars are visible through the window and they drive pass quickly.

I run in the kitchen and grab the home phone dialing Joel's number. "Come on pick up Joel!" I say as a ringtone goes off behind me. I turn around and am greeted by his phone laying on the counter. "What the hell Joel?!" I ask myself angrily and decline the call while putting it in my pocket. The phone reads 8 missed calls and texts from Tommy. _Maybe if I call tommy he'll know where Joel is._ I say with some hope. Sarah comes down the steps with her jacket unzipped and a pair of shoes and socks for me. I grab them and put them on quickly after thanking Sarah. "Still no word of dad?" Sarah asks me as I frown and nod my head no. I stand from tying my shoes and put Joel's' phone in my pocket. I look in the study room and the screen door is opened. "That door hasn't been opened tonight has it?" I ask Sarah who nods her head no. I grab a knife from the kitchen drawer and walk over to the study room quickly with Sarah behind me. My heart beats a bit faster and I take an even tighter grip on the knife.

I open the study doors and am now a few feet away from the open screen door. Joel runs in and closes the door behind him quickly. "There you are!" I yell and walk over to Joel dropping the knife to the ground. "Sarah, Cotton." He says to us both and backs away to his computer. "Where were you? And why did you come in here like that?" I ask as Sarah walks over looking through the glass doors. "Don't go near the doors! Just...just stand back here." Joel says a bit anxious to Sarah. "Joel what the hell, you're scaring me. What happened?" I ask him once again. "Yeah dad. You're kinda freaking me out. What's going on?" Sarah asks after me. "It's the coopers, somethin' ain't right with them." Joel says in his southern drawl voice. He usually talks like this when he's angry or him something really bad happened. "I think they're sick." He says grabbing something from a suit case. "What kinda sick?" Sarah asks looking at me then back at him. _'Signs with the infection'_ Repeated in my head. Something the news lady was preaching about. But they're known to be over dramatic. "Joel what kinda sick?" I ask repeating Sarah's question.

Just then a smash is heard against the glass. I jump back holding Sarah's shoulder and pulling her back with me. Another smash is dealt towards the glass door and Joel stands in front of both Sarah and I. "Jimmy! Dammit Jimmy!" Joel yells. "Dad?" Sarah says scared now. Blood prints are stained on the window as Jimmy keeps charging against it. Joel grabs a gun and raises it. I look at Joel confused and shudder at my curiosity of knowing where he got the gun from. The glass burst down as Jimmy hits the floor hard pushing the chair. He has blood drooling down his face with pale nasty skin. "Jimmy just stay back! Jimmy I am warning you!" Joel says as Jimmy gets up and rushes toward him. Sarah squeezes Joel tightly as the gun goes off and Jimmy hits the ground hard. He rolls on the ground aching from the bullet of the gun. "Come on Sarah come on!" Joel says pulling her back but she refuses to leave him there and finally gives into her dad's pull. "Dad you...you shot him." Sarah says scared and confused. Joel grabs her by the shoulders and looks her in the eyes. "Sarah I saw him this morning listen to me Sarah. There is something bad going on. We have to get outta here do you understand me?" Joel says as she nods her head yes. A bright light shines through out living room windows

We rush out the front door not looking back as I grab a kitchen knife before leaving. A car pulls up in the front of our house as Tommy steps out angrily.

"Where the hell have you been? You have any idea what's going on out there?" Tommy says angrily walking over to Joel.

"I got some notion." Joel says nonchalantly as he sits Sarah in the back seat of Tommy's truck and I go around sitting in the back seat.

"Joel why is there blood all over you?" I ask him with a trail of blood leaking down his arm.

"It ain't mine now let's go." He says sounding passive aggressive.

"They're saying that half the people in the city have lost their minds!" Tommy says to Joel while racing back to the driver side of the car.

"Can we just please go?" Joel asks annoyed at this whole situation.

"Some kind of parasite or something." Tommy says informing Joel some more.

' _Some kind of parasite. People have lost their mind!'_ Tommy's words race through my head. "Can you tell me what happened now Joel?" I question him for a third time longing for a response.

"Later." Joel says to me. My heart skips a beat at his rudeness. I can see that he's annoyed but I've asked this question to many times to just be told later.

"Later?" I question Joel. "No to hell with that Joel! I wanna know now! What the hell is this mess? We've seen cop cars rush through here, and explosions and you just shot fucking Jimmy Joel! What is going on? Tell me." I say showing him that I can take it.

"I can't tell you right now...It's just too much for me to talk about. But I swear I'll tell you later. He says looking back at me as Tommy pulls away from our house and begins down the road.

"Hey Sarah honey. How ya holding up?" Tommy asks Sarah.

"Good, can we hear what's on the radio?" Sarah asks kindly as Tommy turns it on.

I place my elbow on the window and look out at the scenery. The radio is static as nothing comes out and Tommy turns it off. "No cell phones, no radio's we're doing great." Tommy says.

I feel my right pocket and feel Joel's phone. I look at the time that reads 4:53pm. I put the phone back in my pocket and continue to look out the window.

"Minute ago, the news woman wouldn't shut up." Tommy says. "They say where to go?" Joel asks as Tommy speeds up the car. "He said ah...The Army's puttin' up road blocks on the highways." Tommy says.

"No getting into Travis county." I say aloud. "That means we need to get the hell out! Take 71." Joel suggests. "71. That's where I'm headed." Tommy says stopping the car as two police cars race by quickly with their sirens on.

"Did they say how many were dead?" Sarah speaks out for the first time in a while.

"Probably a lot. Found this one family all mangled inside their own house." Tommy says.

"Tommy." Joel says in a serious voice saying 'don't bring it up around Sarah' type of thing.

"Right." Tommy says focusing on driving again.

"Damn...even in your own house you're not safe." I say depressingly.

"Cotton..." Joel says to me giving me the same messages that he gave Tommy.

"Oh...uh...sorry." I reply not realizing I just said that.

I look out the window once again. _What's to come of us? What's to come of anything anymore? How the hell did this even happen?_ The questions stir in my head needing answers. 'Course Joel won't tell me anything now since Sarah is here. I swear sometimes he treats me like a child. But I guess it just proves how much he loves me.

Tommy turns the car roughly and a car that's crashed and hit the electric pole leans on the car. The car is covered in blood and has no windows. There is smoke emitting from the car.

"Jesus Christ. How did that happen?" I ask.

"They got no clue." Tommy says turning away from it. "But we ain't the only town. At first they was just going on saying it was the South. But now they're talking about the East coast and the West coast." Tommy finishes. He continues driving down the road as we come across a burning farm.

"Holy hell! That's Louis's farm!" Joel exclaims. It's lit a flame from every angle.

"Hope that son of a bitch made it out alright." Tommy says excitedly.

"I'm sure he did." Joel says trying to lighten the mood.

"Are we sick?" Sarah asks suddenly.

I look at Joel who looks at me then back at Sarah. He speaks before I can.

"No, no of course not." Joel says to Sarah.

"How do you know?" Sarah questions Joel.

"They said it's just ah...people in the city. We're good." Joel answers her.

"Didn't Jimmy work in the city?" Sarah asks him. She's asking relevant questions but I don't think Joel likes answering these.

"That's right he did. But we're fine, trust me." Joel answers calmly.

A few shadows are seen just up the road. As Tommy pulls closer they are seen as regular people needing help. There's a man a woman and a child. Just like us.

"Let's see what they need." Tommy says. Slowing down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Keep driving. Joel says.

"What no?!" I pitch in agreeing with Tommy. "They need help Joel! We should help them!"

"And then what get attacked when we expect it least?" Joel says.

"For Christ's sake they gotta kid Joel." Tommy says.

"And so do we!" Joel says.

"But we have room Joel." I say announcing something else we all know.

"Keep driving Tommy." Joel says.

"Hey! Hey stop!" The man yells trying to signal us down as Tommy drives by him quickly.

I feel a thump in my heart as we drive by them. _We could've been there to help them get out...what the hell Joel?_ I wonder if this is what the apocalypse does to people. May them careless of others and make them care for those they've known instead of opening their heart to everyone.

"You ain't see what I seen. Someone else'll come along and help them." Joel says.

"We should've helped them." I say crossing my arms.

We finally reach the city. An ambulance speeds by with its siren blasting. The ambulance speeds by as Tommy barely dodges it.

"Holy shit!" I yell and look at Sarah making sure she's fine. "You alright?" I ask her. "Yeah, I'm fine." She says as tommy drives down the street which sort of feels like going down a roller coaster.

We notice a giant trail of cars going all the way down the road for miles.

"Oh this is bad. Everyone and their mother had the same idea." Tommy says stopping the car.

A man exits his car and yells at those in front of him. "Come on man! Hurry-"He then gets charged into his car by a giant infected with one big arm and one big foot with one small arm and one small foot.

"Holy shit! What the hell is that?!" I question immediately wanting to know. I pull my back away from the seat and stare at the inhuman creature in complete fear.

Another infected crawls out from the bushes in a black hoodie. It walks on all fours and makes an ear piercing screech and pounces into the car attacking whoever was inside. The big infected charges the man into the ground repeatedly as the man calls for help.

"Tommy!" Joel yells as Tommy backs up from the crowd.

The infected with the big arm stops pounding the man and makes a battle cry then looks at us. It then charges at us and barely misses as Tommy drives forward driving very fast.

"What the fuck! That shit was unnatural! We need to get out of here!" I say scared!

"What the fuck happened? Did you see that?!" Tommy says to Joel.

"Yes I saw it! And I know!" Joel says annoyed

"Goddamn." Tommy says.

"Turn here." Joel says as tommy makes a hard left.

People are seen screaming and yelling from something. An RV is blocking the road leaving a small corner that can be either entered or exited.

"What are they running from?" Sarah asks scared.

"Get us out of here Tommy!" Joel says.

"I'm tryin''" tommy says trying to stay calm.

"Go Tommy!" Joel yells.

"I can't do you want me to drive through 'em Joel?" Tommy Yells.

"Then back up!" Joel exclaims.

"Their behind me too!" Tommy yells.

"Hold on!" Tommy says as he starts driving around the crowd who moves around the car.

I start feeling tense. I hope he doesn't hit anyone. Then poor Sarah would be scared for life.

Tommy starts driving through and makes it around the RV where the crowd has dispersed.

"There! Just down the street!" Joel says.

I turn my head to the left as a truck horn goes off and is nothing but seconds away from the car.

"LOOK OUT!" Sarah gasps then yell as the truck crashes into the car ever so quickly. I feel pain all over my body and a take a big hit on my forehead as the car stops. Sarah is lying on top of me.

"Oh crap! Daddy are you ok?" She asks Joel but not me as I slowly sit up feeling my body ache all over.

"Yeah, sit back. I'm okay." Joel says and kicks the windshield out. I crawl out after him and stand dusting the glass off my hands and pants. It's complete chaos out here. There are dead bodies sprawled across the ground and lots of fire crashed cars and screaming everywhere. I been down to my knees to pull Sarah out of the car.

"Come on grab my hand." I say to Sarah as Joel crashes into me and I hit the ground. I look at Joel who is pinned against the car thanks to the infected.

"Graah!" Joel yells trying to push it off of him. I stand back up and grab a sharp piece of glass I immediately take the glass and jam it through the infected head and it freezes up. Then Joel pushes it off of him and it hits the ground.

"Dad?" Sarah says calling for Joel.

"C'mon sweetie it's gonna be okay. Take my hand." Joel says as she comes out for him instantly. I feel a slight annoyance that she didn't come when I tried to grab her.

"Dad..." Sarah says.

"What is it sweetie?" Joel asks.

"My leg...it hurts..." Sarah says frowning as Joel picks her up.

"Oh my god this is bad!" Tommy yells! "We're gonna need to run."

Joel hands tommy a gun. I then reach inside and grab the knife I took from the house. "You two try and keep us safe. Joel says.

Joel picks up Sarah bridal style and we each begin running down the street.

As we run down the street a man gets pounced on by a zombie in a black hoodie and is then torn to shreds.

"Daddy I'm scared!" Sarah says loudly.

"It's okay! Just hold on tight and keep your eyes closed!" Joel says as we continue down the street.

A car crashed into a gas station and a giant explosion goes off in the distance. I cover my eyes and the road is now blocked.

"Hurry this way! Keep running!" Tommy yells as Joel and I turn right.

We start running down the street as fast as we can. Then a giant explosion goes off as cars barricade that side of the road and block it off. People begin running backwards. A giant muscular zombie then shows itself and throws a hunk of rock in the air hitting a woman knocking her to the ground.

"Shit! Run this way!" I yell taking lead into an alley way.

I take the lead as a zombie that was mangling a man, leaps on me. It pins me to the wall. I hold it back with one arm on its chest and stab it in the head. I force it to the ground and stab it two more times in the head and stand up.

"Jesus Christ Cotton." Joel says to me. Either impressed or scared.

"He's dead!" Sarah says.

"Jesus." Tommy says.

"Can we keep going?" I say trying to move past the fact I just killed a man.

We continue down the alley and turn a corner.

"We're almost there Sarah just keep holding on sweetie." Joel says to her.

There are 4 infected peeling through a metallic fence as we turn the corner.

"Shit they're getting through!" Tommy yells as we turn another corner.

"Hurry!" I yell after him.

We then rush up some stairs and into a bar. The infected are behind us I can guess from the weird and unhuman sounds.

I rush inside then Joel and Sarah and then Tommy who tries to hold the door from the infected pushing it.

"Get to the highway!" Tommy says holding the door.

"What?" Joel says. "I'm not leaving you behind!"

"Of course you're not! Give Sarah to Cotton and you stay back with me! You two get to the highway!" Tommy finishes.

Joel walks over to me as I grab Sarah. She's a bit heavy for me but I can manage for a while. Joel looks me in the eyes.

"Please be safe...I want to see my daughter and wife make it out of this alive alright? He says kissing my cheek.

"Dad! Don't leave me!" She says holding her arm out.

"Don't worry Sarah you'll be safe with Cotton."

She looks at me confused and unsafe then back to him.

"Alright. I love you dad!" She says as I begin running out of the bar.

Some people are also running and they trip over each other. I notice an opening between the slaughtered bricks and I run through them as fast as I could. I stumble down the dirt path and continue.

"Their behind us!" Sarah yells as I keep running.

"Cover your face Sarah we're almost out of here!" I say trying to go faster. A crashed ambulance is to my right and I race past it as a man crawls out and makes an ungodly sound.

"We're almost there Sarah! Just hold on!" I yell and keep running.

A flashlight blinds my sight for a moment as I hear two weird noises behind me. I turn around and see three infected who are immediately gunned down. I turn back around as a soldier who is some feet in front of me takes my attention. I walk closer to him.

"See Sarah we're safe...we made it." I say walking closer to him.

"My leg hurts really bad Mo-Uh...Cotton." She says to me. _She almost called me mom._ I think for a second.

"Stop!" The soldier says to me.

"Uh sir. Can you help us? My Daughter, her legs broken." I say walking closer to him.

"Stop right there!" The soldier yells shinning his light to his gun right at our faces and walks a bit closer to us.

We stood there for a moment. My heart rate that once slowed down has picked back up. I looked at Sarah who has a fearful face and then back at the soldier.

"Please, we're not sick...we're not one of them I swear-"

"We've got a couple of civilians on the outer perimeter. Please advise." The man says through a radio.

"Cotton. What about Daddy and Uncle Tommy?" Sarah says to me still holding around my neck tightly as my arms are ever so close to giving out.

"We uh...we're gonna get you safe first and then go back for them. I promise." I say feeling my heart grow slightly and a bit of confidence builds up inside me.

"Sir there's a woman and a little girl...But sir...Yes sir." The soldier says aiming his gun at us aiming directly at our face.

"Oh fuck." I say worriedly. "Sir please don't! We've just been through hell and my Fiancé is coming with his brother and we just want to get out alive! Please! We haven't been bitten or anything please don't do this!" I say talking a mile a minute of words.

The man looks at us and before I knew it. I felt someone grab us and we fell down the heel. That is after the gunshots went off. I dropped Sarah and kept rolling. I tried to cover my face but I failed. Once it was over I laid on my back. The next thing I saw was the man holding the gun up to my face.

"Oh god...please don't." I say holding my hand out. The man then falls over as his head jerks and he hits the ground. Tommy runs over with a pistol in his hand and he still has it held out hoping the man doesn't move.

"Oh, no." Tommy says sadly and I look at him then over to Joel.

Joel's covering his lower left stomach area and my heart drops. I crawl over to him and see the blood trail going down his shirt.

"Joel!" I yell touching him as he grasps his wound tighter.

"No, no, no, no Joel!" I yell as a tear starts down my face.

He looks at me with clear white eyes in a worried expression.

"Joel, baby it's gonna be okay! I promise it's gonna be okay! It'll be alright I swear we just need to...we just need to-"

"NOOOO! DADDY!" Sarah yells crawling over to Joel and I.

"Daddy please! Please be okay daddy! I don't want you to die Dad! Please be okay!" She cries along with me while shaking him.

He starts breathing faster as I begin to worry more.

"Joel no! Joel please! Just relax alright? I'm gonna try and pick you up! We need to get out of here!" I say holding his head in my arms.

He grabs my other hand and grabs Sarah's as well.

"You two, your my girls...S-stay together. And don't get split up. No matter what happens to you...and remember...I love you both...you're my girls...I d-don't know what'll ever do without you two...And Cotton...just know...I do." He says to me and Sarah in his last breaths then he stops and freezes completely. I look at Sarah then back at myself.

"Daddy! Dad! NO! DAD! NO! DAD PLEASE COME BACK!" Sarah says panting quickly and freaking out all around while crying relentless tears.

"Sarah! He's...Sarah he's gone..." I say holding her hands as she looks at me. We're both crying now with tears all down our face and pain lives amongst our faces.

"Oh god, please god, oh god, why god, oh my fucking god!" I hear Tommy in the back ground feeling the agonizing pain of his brother. Life just took a toll on us all in one night. We've all lost something.

A Father

A Brother

And a soon to be Husband

We will remember you Joel...may you live on.

 **Deceased: Joel,**

 **ANN: And that's that...Yeah...Joel's dead. :P Well there are more chapters to come! I mean we're gonna move some years into the future to everyone being grown and etc. By the way this will be a very altered version of TLOU. Because I'm changing ages which'll seem the most altered and eveyrones opinion's of each other will also be different so yeah! I hope you liked it! R.I.P Joel! 2013!**

 **See ya all arouunnnnndddd! :D**


End file.
